In the prior art, it is well known to secure loads being transported on a carrier such as a pallet or other support structure, a flat bed trailer using tensioned flexible members that secure the loads to the carrier. This is particularly so when transporting lumber, pipes, and the like. In these arrangements, one or more belts are draped over the load or between stacked loads. One end is usually attached to the carrier first, with the other end subsequently attached. The belt is then appropriately tensioned to hold the load in place. FIG. 1 shows a typical arrangement for securing stacked cargo, wherein load pairs 1, 3, and 5 are stacked on a surface 7 of a support structure or carrier 9. Belts 11 are interleaved between loads 3 and 5, with the end of the belt 13 secured to the carrier at winch mechanism 15 in a conventional fashion. Although not shown, the same attachment is made on the other side of the carrier 9. Although not shown, additional belts should cross over the top of the load pairs 5.
One significant failing in the transport of multi-tiered or stacked items is their susceptibility to shift relative to each other due to acceleration forces experienced during transport. Such shifting may result in the stacked items to be unsecured, and fall off the carrier. This problem is especially acute for intermediate tiers in a stack of two or more items as shown in FIG. 1. Although this prior art method of securing improves the stability of the intermediate items, these items are only marginally secured by frictional contact with the items above and below, still making them susceptible to lateral shifting movements in response to the lateral acceleration forces experienced when mounted to a vehicle making a sharp turn or mounted on a boat encountering rough water.
Thus, there is a need to provide improved devices and methods to better secure loads during transport. The present invention responds to this need by providing a load securing device that effectively resists loads, and particularly lateral loads that may arise during the transport of stacked items.